This invention relates to electrical plug assembly apparatus, and in particular to means for attaching and removing backshell and saddle clamps from certain Cannon plugs.
The electrical industry utilizes, in great quantity, electrical plugs manufactured by Cannon Electric, Inc. of 3208 Humboldt Street, Los Angeles, Calif. These plugs, and in particular those designated as general circuiting and MS type plugs, include backshell and saddle clamps. Utilization of these plugs requires the tightening and loosening of the clamps. It has been common practice to grip the lower portion of the plug with pliers or the like in order to hold the device during the clamp loosening and tightening processes. This frequently results in damage to the plug and its connections. There exists the need, therefore, for a tool that is capable of holding any standard common plug during assembly and disassembly p-ocedures. Such a tool should be easy to use and should perform its function without damage to the plug or its electrical connections. The present invention is directed toward providing such a tool.